Developer's Office (Final Fantasy IV 3D)
The Developer's Office in the 3D remakes of Final Fantasy IV is located in the Dwarven Castle's Lali-ho Pub, through a hidden passage in the wall immediately to the right entrance. The developers found are the staff of the remake. Layout The main room of the office consists of a large square counter with tables and stools, and a hallway with two other rooms and a staircase leading down. A bookshelf in the upper-left corner of the main room can be inspected for a credits reel of the original release's staff. The bookshelf in the upper-right corner has a slip of paper on it from "Nagahori", reading "Want it, do you? Well, just try and find it!" The first room consists of programmers working at desks, the second room is the Music Room and is populated by sound designers. There is a chest here containing a "Kilobyte of Memory", but the chest, named Kamichi, immediately takes it back from them. The stairs lead to the Break Room where designers are relaxing. In the Break Room, the player can find the Lustful Lali-ho Magazine on the bookshelf. Inhabitants * Kango as a dwarf at the entrance. He says the office makes him "warm and tingly", then is startled by the party as he turns around, after which he introduces himself and tells them he made the characters and monsters. * Naima "Herrin der Nacht" Yamamoto as a pink guard ("Herrin der Nacht" is German for "Mistress of the night"). She claims to be the office's gatekeeper and is "the master whose hand guides the localization efforts from the shadows", and warns that anyone who sees her face under the helmet can never leave, but still invites them to enter. After this she drops the act, asking if she sounded like a real guard. * Airi Yoshioka as a cloaked monster. She tells the party they have done well to come "this far", but then declares they should never have come to the "Developers' Room of Darkness", and that they cannot lower their guard or their form will be lost to them. She transforms the player into a pig, toad, or chocobo, but changes them back out of pity. * FujiPin as a doll. He asks if the player is enjoying the re-envisioning of the original game. * Sho Takeuchi as a man. He fights the player to test the battle system. * Yuno Lee as a White Mage. She will ask the player if they want to see her dance. Saying "yes" will make her refuse, however saying "no" will result in the player being transported into a dark abyss for a few seconds. * Kozuyuki Ikumori as a Bomb. He says he makes the movies and pleads to join the player's party, promising to make more video scenes. * Tomokazu Nakamori as a white Hummingway named Debuggingway, who travels the world in search of bugs. He complains about his difficulties in maintaining the quality level and getting in trouble with his managers for it. He declares that he is no Debuggingway if he cannot find bugs and decides to make an honest living searching for summon items. He then changes his name to Honestlivingway and departs, hoping to meet the party again someday. However, he will reappear if the player leaves and returns. * TK as a pig. He is sleeping at first but jerks awake crying that he has to finish the program he's working on. However, once the player finishes speaking to him he goes back to sleep. * Little Brother as a pig. He says he ate so much that he's too fat to get through the door and is stuck in the office forever. * Tamura as a toad. She tells the player she's the graphic designer and hopes they're enjoying the graphics overhaul they've done. * Kinta as a Goblin. He is excited about the game and speaks in slang terms as he expresses his joy, and is thankful it's almost fall, referring to the DS version's December release date in Japan. * Sousui as a Fat Chocobo. He tells the party that he cannot store items as his job is marketing, a reference to the original job of the fat chocobo. * Nobio Uemaccino as a farmer. He claims to be just a farmer. His name is an allusion to Nobuo Uematsu—the pseudonym is possibly due to Uematsu being the only member of the DS Developer's Office to also be present in the original version. * Cocin Yui as a Goblin. He says "Soldier D of the Red Wings" is a great guy. * Kamichi as a Treasure Chest. He gives the player a Kilobyte of Memory, but then takes it back. * Junya Nakano as a fat man. He complains about having a Uemaccino'stache and wonders if it's because he is listening more to his music. In this, he slips and refers to Uemaccino as Uematsu. * Eba Imasam as a Black Mage. She tries to cast Bio on the party only to hit herself. * Cromano Fukui as a monk who references Nobuo Uematsu's instrumental rock band The Black Mages. He says they've outdone themselves on the game's remixes and wishes he could arrange Final Fantasy IV music for them. He also warns that the last dungeon is difficult and encourages the party to "hang in there". * Seikoh "Archie" Hokama as a Black Mage. His dream was to be in a Final Fantasy game, and now that he is, he goes to sleep. * Shu Oguro as a child. He is looking for his father, and if the party leader is female he asks if they will go out with him. However, upon coming closer he comments on a mole they have in a "strange place", then runs off, seeing his father. * Matrix Yabuta as a white chocobo. He uses emoticons in his speech and says the team decided to make a DS version of Final Fantasy IV after finishing Final Fantasy III. He tells the party to keep fighting in spite of the difficulty and then restores their MP. * Asano as a guard captain. He thanks the player for playing the game by engaging them in a battle as a Whytkin. He orders the player to summon their own Whytkin and then conducts a normal battle against the party. When defeated he is shocked and fades away. * Tom Retranslattery as a Mini person. He mentions about the changes in quest item names from previous versions, particularly the changes from Sand Ruby to Sand Pearl and the Twin Harp to Whisperweed. He then jokes "the bard really was spoony, though—we checked!". He also considers an alternate name for the Lustful Lali-Ho, "Late-Night Lali-Ho", but realizes it's too long to fit. * Nagahori as a Hummingway, he will appear if the Lustful Lali-Ho is played on the counter at the entrance, and confiscates it, begging them not to look at it. Items * Kilobyte of Memory (Kamichi takes it back) * Lustful Lali-Ho Enemies * Game Designer * Ito * Sound Manager x2 * Asano * Sho Takeuchi, Dancer, Sable, and Shirma * Yasuhiro Kanda Reach Augment To obtain the Reach Augment, the player must complete all tasks in the Developer's Office—speak to all the developers, engage each of them in fights (it is not necessary to win), and find the Lustful Lali-Ho and have it confiscated by Nagahori. Once all tasks are complete the Reach Augment will appear in the Break Room. The enemies fought as random encounters have no impact on this. Gallery Break room doffiv ios.PNG|Break room (iOS). Developer's Office ios 2.PNG|Developer's Office (iOS). DOffiv-Music Room ios.PNG|Music room (iOS). Trivia * When Debuggingway changes his name, the text box reads the grammatically incorrect "Debuggingway become Honestlivingway". This may be deliberate however, as Debuggingway's role is to fix errors and he changes his name and career because he's doing a poor job of it. * Shirma makes a cameo appearance as part of Sho Takeuchi's party. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV